3 Goddesses 1 Ritual
by SisterGoddesses
Summary: Two goddesses look for kagome their sister who was kidnapped when she was younger. Now as the time to keep the world intact from chaos they must reunite with her with the help of the rekai tentai and they find love along the way as does kagome who has bee
1. Goddesses Arrive

3 Goddesses 1 Ritual  
  
Summary: The goddesses who rule over humans and youkais and any other creature god or bad are Kaiyari the goddess of the elements and Asa rules over emotion and feelings. Kagome is their little sister who was kidnapped as a baby and is needed for a ritual that keeps the world in check that the three goddesses must perform kaiyari, Asa and kagome must do this or the world is doomed more or less so the two older goddesses who are her sisters go to earth to look for her kagome the goddess of light and dark. Kagome is not a strong goddess but she uses what she has to when the time is needed. The story is just not based around her is based around all three goddesses.  
  
Pairings are as follows:  
  
Kaiyari/Kurama  
  
Hiei/Asa  
  
Kagome/Kouroune  
  
Inuyasha/kikyo  
  
Botan/Koenma  
  
Sesshomaru/Rin (Rins goddess blood make her appear younger, but she is disguised as a young mortal girl by a barrier of some sort created by kaiyari. Rin is truly a 16 year old girl)  
  
Kouga/Ayame  
  
Keiko/Yusuke  
  
Shippou/ too young  
  
shelli: hey al this is our second story  
  
Al: ya  
  
Al: Isn't it cool  
  
shelli: yes especially since we are in it!!!  
  
Al: true true so true ::shakes head in agreement::  
  
shelli: we as we say on with the story but first a disclaimer by the one and only shippou!  
  
Al: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO SHIPPO YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::jumps around with flowers in her arms::  
  
Shippou: shelli or al do not own yu yu hakoshu or inuyasha so please keep suing thoughts to ur self. :;;shippou bows and runs back behind kagome:::::::::  
  
Al: awwww Kawaii........ Kagome take good care of Shippo ::starts going googlie eyes::  
  
shelli: please read and review if you would like to :::hits al over the head and drags her swirly eyed away from the set::::::::  
  
Chapter 1: Goddesses Arrive  
  
As Kaiyari and Asa entered the building known as a school Kaiyari whispered to Asa, "Remember it has been along time since we were last here, try to blend in." Asa nodded and asked, "Hey Kaiyari?" Kaiyari turned around and asked, "What is it?" Asa head bobbed down and she said, "Do you think kagome is here?"  
  
Kaiyari patted Asa's back and said, "I miss her just as much as you do my sister."  
  
Kaiyari replied, "As you well know Asa you were of age to have a mate or husband. I had recently mated with Youko when one night after you took kagome out for her first patrol. I sensed an evil presence and it took kagome from us and I am still wondering who did it all I know is that Kagome has lived disguised mortal and her powers are dormant." Kaiyari looked at the clock and realized they were going to be late and said quickly, "Come on Asa!" the two took running off into the building.  
  
"Thank you Kaiyari for retelling me the story," panted a breathless Asa. They got to the office and got their schedules and waited for the student they called up to show them around the building.  
  
Kaiyari head jerked up when she heard a male voice ask, "Are you ladies kaiyari and Asa Chiyruu?"  
  
"Why yes we are, and who might you be," asked Asa when she heard the male voice.  
  
Suichii replied, "I am Suichii Minamenio."  
  
Asa gets up and shakes hands, "glad to meet you," Asa said while smiling.  
  
Kaiyari thought, 'Asa you there?'  
  
'I'm here Kaiyari' thought Asa, 'what do you want.'  
  
Kaiyari replied back, 'um.... suichii feels familiar.'  
  
'Yes he does' Asa telepathically replied.  
  
Kaiyari looked at suichii and asked, "Suichii it is a pleasure also for me to meet you, see very charming."  
  
Asa hide her grin when she saw Kaiyari had an interest in Suichii.  
  
Kaiyari glared at Asa and said, "Asa what is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing Kaiyari, Oh look at the time shouldn't we get to class," Asa said.  
  
"We're going to be late if we don't," Asa said happily while playing with the hem of her skirt.  
  
Kaiyari's aura flared and said, "Yes your right Asa." Kaiyari followed behind as Asa and Suichii talked to each other. Kaiyari stopped when she thought she felt a demon aura flash by her.  
  
Asa felt the aura too and almost ran from it but then she notices Kaiyari stopped. Asa turned around and looked at Asa, "Hello Kaiyari are you okay," said Asa while waving her hand in front of Kaiyari's face.  
  
Suichii noticed that Asa and Kaiyari had stopped and he turned around and looked around to see what was wrong. He then walked back to them.  
  
Kaiyari glared and commanded emotionlessly, "Asa stay here!" Kaiyari was about run when Asa stopped her. 'Kaiyari we don't want people to know who we are so stop acting like that' Asa said telepathically.  
  
Kaiyari glared and said icily, "As your elder I command you to stay here until I check it out."  
  
Just as the aura came it disappeared. Kaiyari blinked and said sheepishly, "I am sorry Asa."  
  
"It's okay Asa," replied Asa.  
  
Suichii asked, "Are you alright kaiyari?" kaiyari nodded and said, "Please Suichii-san show us to our class."  
  
"Well let's go," said Asa happily as she started walking away leaving Kaiyari and Suichii blinking at where she was.  
  
Kaiyari said under breath, "Asa and her damn moods."  
  
Suichii said, "Yes her and her moods," Suichii then chuckled.  
  
~In class~  
  
Kaiyari scanned the room and to Asa telepathically, 'Asa I sense great power in here.'  
  
Kurama and yusuke looked up when they felt someone probe their auras.  
  
The teacher glared at Asa and said, "Introduce yourselves you wenches!"  
  
Asa glared back, "Bastard," she replied as she crossed her arms.  
  
Everyone snickered at that comment.  
  
Kaiyari glared and said icily, "Mr. Tashi let me remind you under school policy treat the teacher with respect and you shall receive respect in return. Yet here I am paying you the up most respect and I see none in return I am curious as to why you are not honoring that."  
  
"I just think he is a bastard and does not understand school policy," Asa said.  
  
Kaiyari glared and said, "Asa remember temper, temper you must hold it for after school."  
  
"Fine you win Kaiyari," muttered Asa as she glared at the teacher, which mad him take, a step back.  
  
Kaiyari smirked and turned back and said, "Hello I am Kaiyari Chiyruu and this is my sister Asa."  
  
Asa still glared at the teacher, and the teacher was getting scared out of his wits.  
  
Asa smirked when she saw the teacher gulp and fear come into his eyes.  
  
Kaiyari death glared at Asa who stopped and sat down.  
  
Asa still glared at the teacher, and the teacher was getting scared out of his wits. Asa smirked when she saw the teacher gulp and fear come into his eyes.  
  
Kaiyari death glared at Asa who stopped and sat down.  
  
"Detention for you," said the teacher when she saw Asa smirk.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to go to detention," replied Asa using her famous smart mouth.  
  
Kaiyari slammed her hand son the desk standing up and said in a dangerously clam tone, "Mr. Tashi never I repeat never accuse my sister of something she didn't do and frankly I feel like sending a complaint in. Maybe in hopes that you will learn to actually not judge before knowing all the facts." Asa laughed as Kaiyari turned to her and said, "And you my own sister doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut for a moment and not get in trouble. Why am I not surprised? Now Asa and Mr. Tashi I came to school to learn so I don't know about you now can we please get on with class."  
  
Mr. Tashi noticed he peed his pants and said, "Class the rest of the period is free I have some business to attend to."  
  
Asa laughed because she read his mind and he peed his pants.  
  
"Mr. Tashi peed his pants," Asa managed to spit out before laughing hysterically.  
  
Kaiyari smiled and said, "Asa don't lose your balance." Kaiyari pushed her sister out of her seat.  
  
"Stop that Kaiyari I had a good reason to laugh," replied Asa from the floor.  
  
Kaiyari just nodded and looked around the room, as her eyes happened to land on Suichii, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Smirking she thought, 'Asa check out the two goof balls with Suichii.'  
  
Asa turned and her eyes narrowed on the three and she replied, 'Your right during lunch we must check them out.'  
  
Kaiyari nodded and answered back, 'I also want to look for kagome after school is out so be ready.'  
  
Asa smiled and gave her the thumbs up.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
(AN: they all go to the same school its just kagome, and the yu yu gang never happen to run into each other.)  
  
Asa and Kaiyari were eating under a Sakura tree when shadows blocked out the sunlight. The tow goddesses tensed, but then relaxed when they just noticed it was some girls from their classes.  
  
Keiko smiled at the two and said, "Hello I am Keiko and these are my friends Botan, Eri and Yuki." Keiko gestured two the three girls on her left.  
  
Asa the always-friendly one answered, "Nice to meet you I am Asa and this is my sister Kaiyari."  
  
Keiko was about to go further when Yusuke made at her came up and yelled, "Keiko they are strangers why are you talking to them?"  
  
Keiko was about to call Yusuke a load of names when Kaiyari said, "It's been a pleasure, but my sister and I have to leave now."  
  
Asa looked at Kaiyari puzzled and just shrugged following her. Keiko was bewildered as was the rest of the group.  
  
Yusuke, "That was weird."  
  
Keiko smacked Yusuke in the arm and said, "You jerk I wanted to be friends with them and you blew it!"  
  
~Outside school~  
  
Kaiyari glared at the sky and Asa asked, "Kaiyari what is going on?"  
  
Kaiyari shrugged and said, "Asa we are transforming now!"  
  
A ball of energy came hurling towards them as they transformed dodging it with in seconds.  
  
Asa glared and hissed, "What is going on?"  
  
Kaiyari answered, "I am not sure."  
  
~Back at lunch~  
  
Just as Yusuke was about to yell at Keiko, "Keiko." he trailed off as a wave of power flashed at him. He took off running while the other three who felt it raced after it to see what was.  
  
~Outside school~  
  
Kaiyari and Asa continue to dodge attacks. Evil chuckling was heard from above Asa looked up to see a demon. "You bastard, " she shouted.  
  
The demon waved his finger back and forth saying, "Tsk, tsk a goddess shouldn't use such language."  
  
Kaiyari yelled, "Who are you?"  
  
The demon turned and said, "I am Koi."  
  
Asa said, "Just a lower class demon we can take are of this."  
  
Just as she unsheathed her katana the rekai tentai arrived on scene.  
  
Kaiyari ignored their presences and said, "I ask Koi what are you doing here why are you not in Makai?"  
  
Koi laughed and said, "I am free to do as I please."  
  
Asa slowly approached him from behind inching closer and closer.  
  
Kuwabara said, "Who are they?"  
  
Hiei said, "The moron actually has some intelligence."  
  
Yusuke said, "Shut up you two."  
  
Kurama said calmly, "Whatever they are they are very powerful even more so than us."  
  
The rest of rekai tentai looked at him in shock and turned to watch the events unfolding before them.  
  
Kaiyari said, "I am surprised you have to face me and not the spirit world. I believe Koenma would have gone much easier on you."  
  
Koi laughed and said, "What can mortals like you do to me?"  
  
Asa attacked him, but Koi much smarter than he looks disappeared appearing again behind Asa knocking her out.  
  
Kaiyari eyes widened and she shouted, "Asa no!"  
  
At seeing her sister hurt Kaiyari's eyes turned a dark green and her tattoos glowed. Slowly unsheathing her katana she said, "You will regret this you demon!" Before Koi could blink Kaiyari moved so fast that she decapitated him in a mere half of a millisecond.  
  
Kaiyari saw the rekai tentai approach her and she said, "I have no time for this we shall meet again."  
  
Taking Asa in her arms she disappeared with Asa and reappearing back in their apartment. Kaiyari laid her sister down and went to the window saying to herself, "No matter what Asa I will protect you and Kagome with my life."  
  
Shelli: please review and give us ur opinions about the story.  
  
Al: yes please review!!!! 


	2. Genkai's Temple

3 Goddesses 1 Ritual  
  
Summary: The goddesses who rule over humans and youkais and any other creature god or bad are Kaiyari the goddess of the elements and Asa rules over emotion and feelings. Kagome is their little sister who was kidnapped as a baby and is needed for a ritual that keeps the world in check that the three goddesses must perform kaiyari, Asa and kagome must do this or the world is doomed more or less so the two older goddesses who are her sisters go to earth to look for her kagome the goddess of light and dark. Kagome is not a strong goddess but she uses what she has to when the time is needed. The story is just not based around her is based around all three goddesses.  
  
shelli: hey al can you believe this is our second chapter?  
  
Al: no I can't and its soo cool  
  
Al: I kept rereading the chapter and I loved the ending  
  
shelli: I know it is lol hahhaha  
  
shelli: I mean as long as we get some reviews we will continue the story!  
  
Al: yap we should ::starts walking into the garden and picking flowers::  
  
shelli: anyway I want to thank those for reading even if they didn't review and now for our main event.  
  
Al: SAME HERE!!!!!!!!!! ::yells from garden::  
  
Al: Oh and everyone we do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho we only own ourselves and our own characters  
  
Al: and the story starts  
  
shelli: yes it does ::bashes al over the head for picking too many flowers:::::::::; sesshomaru and rin are going to kill you :::::::::shelli hisses dragging al away:::::::::::::::::  
  
Al: I can always re-grow them plus that's my private garden ::glares::  
  
Al: ::rolls over on floor::  
  
Chapter 2: Genkai's Temple  
  
Recap  
  
Kaiyari saw the rekai tentai approach her and she said, "I have no time for this we shall meet again."  
  
Taking Asa in her arms she disappeared with Asa and reappearing back in their apartment. Kaiyari laid her sister down and went to the window saying to herself, "No matter what Asa I will protect you and Kagome with my life."  
  
End recap  
  
~Feudal Era~  
  
Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha sit!" After that Kagome jumped into the well.  
  
~Present~  
  
Kagome had just got home from another fight with Inuyasha in Feudal Japan. She sighed as she set down her big backpack. Kagome remembered that she made him sit 50 times for being mean and calling her names.  
  
Kagome sadly looked at the well and said softly, "He calls me names yet he is my best friend."  
  
"I hate life," Kagome muttered as she rubbed her forehead because a migrane was coming up.  
  
Kagome trudged from the well house to her house muttering about stupid hanyous.  
  
"Hey bitch where the fucking hell do you think your going," Yelled a very pissed hanyou, Inuyasha. Inuyasha came storming out of the well house glaring at Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha saying, "Inuyasha sit please and when your are done go sit with Miroku, then have a nice sit in the tree and sulk while sitting grumbling about jewel shards and Naraku. I believe sitting should help you sit till I come back to sit with you."  
  
A string of curses and cussing follow from the ground. "Inuyasha sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit and sit," replied Kagome as she walked into the house while rubbing her head.  
  
Inuyasha peeled himself off the muttering, "Feh." He jumped back into the Feudal Era to wait for Kagome to come back.  
  
Kagome walked into the kitchen smelling oden and sat down chanting, "Oden!" Aiko Kagome's mother smiled at her 'daughters' antics and set a steam bowl of oden down in front of her. Kagome nodded her head in thanks and dug in merrily with a smiled plastered to her face.  
  
"Kagome I have to talk to you, your school called to day," said Aiko when the food was on the table. Kagome head shot up and she fidgeted nervously in her chair waiting what her mother had to tell her. "Well you were transferred to Sarayaka High school," said Aiko. Kagome nodded knowing she had missed so much school. (AN:// she meets her friends Eri and Yuki here at the new school)  
  
Kagome stood up and excused herself heading to her room for a peaceful night's sleep.  
  
~Spirit World~  
  
Koenma sat impatiently at his desk waiting for someone of the rekai tentai to speak up. Frustrated that no one answered yet he asked, "Someone explain why I am here right now awaiting an answer which no one of you has yet to produce?"  
  
Kurama spoke up first, "Koenma-sama I believe we have found out something quite... how would you say different from any power ever known to exist."  
  
Koenma looked at kurama intently and said, "What did they look like?"  
  
Kuwabara answered idiotically, "They were two hot babes!"  
  
Hiei muttered, "You idiot." he hit Kuwabara knocking him out cold.  
  
"Well they were about our age," Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke then spoke up and asked, "Koenma-sama can you tell us what it is?"  
  
Koenma looked at Yusuke and said absently, "You are the rekai tentai you figure it out."  
  
Yusuke yelled, "What!!!"  
  
Koenma glared at him saying, "It will be dangerous its your new mission so get to it and find out who they are!"  
  
Yusuke glared at Koenma still when Koenma walked away. Kurama laid a hand on his shoulder and he said, "Let's go, it's best if we follow orders instead of complaining."  
  
Yusuke nodded and the rekai tentai waited for Botan who appeared smiling. Botan opened the portal and said cheerfully, "See you guys at school!"  
  
~Kaiyari & Asa`  
  
Kaiyrai walked out of her bedroom and noticed that Asa was still asleep on the couch. Smirking she summoned water and it splashed down upon the unsuspecting Asa.  
  
"Ahhh," looks around, "that's cold Kaiyari," said Asa.  
  
Kaiyari smiled and said, "Unless you want to be late for school I would hurry up."  
  
"I'm late oh god oh god," said Asa as she ran around the house looking for her school things.  
  
Kaiyari frowned slightly and remember back to the time when she had her daughter who was as childish as Asa. Kaiyari sighed rubbing a hand over her belly absently and thought, 'Rin my baby how I miss you so.'  
  
"Your thinking about Rin again aren't you," said Asa when she saw Kaiyari rubbing her belly.  
  
Kaiyari looked up and said, "Yes I miss her and Youko."  
  
"Yes I know I miss mama and papa and Youko and Rin they always treated me greatly," replied Asa.  
  
Kaiyari pulled at Asa's arm and said, "No use crying over split milk. We have to go."  
  
"Yes your right," said Asa as she picked up her school bag and headed out the door.  
  
Kaiyari and Asa walked down the street and soon arrived at school.  
  
~Feudal Era~  
  
Naraku and his minions looked at the well that was used by the miko Kagome. He smirked and said, "I will make it so nothing is the same for her." yet what Naraku didn't know is that power of time travel would land everyone in the future.  
  
Naraku said, "Kagura destroy the well."  
  
Kagura used her attacks again and again0, but the well still stood. As she was about to try again Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Kouga arrived at the well from feeling his power emitting over the area.  
  
Naraku sneered and hissed, "What a present surprise all of the enemies now allies to help each other in destroying me how sad it won't work.  
  
Inuyasha growled and said, "What are you doing here you bastard?"  
  
Naraku smiled sadistically and answered, "I am destroying your precious Kagome's way of time travel."  
  
Kagura threw another attack at the well, but it was absorbed and all of a sudden a blue light wrapped around everyone including Kikyo and Kaede who had just showed up.  
  
Sango yelled to Inuyasha, "what is going on?"  
  
Inuyasha yelled back, "I don't know." Their voices faded out and everyone was transported to Kagome's time.  
  
~Present at school~  
  
Kagome walked down the hallways to the main office were she would meet the principal and her guide.  
  
Kaiyari and Asa saw a girl a year younger than them in mortal appearance walk in through the office doorway. After a few minutes the principle arrived and said, "Kagome I would you to like to meet the other two transfer students who didn't get a guide exactly yesterday so please feel free along with them to ask your guide any question you may need answered."  
  
"Hi," said Asa and Kaiyari at the same time.  
  
Kagome nodded and said, "hello."  
  
Kaiyari thought, 'Asa its.... Kagome.'  
  
Kaiyari saw Asa nod and asked, "Kagome I was wondering are you that girl we have heard about who is always sick?"  
  
Kagome blushed and thought , 'ji-chan your dead meat!'  
  
Kagome answers, "Yes I just got transferred here how about you two?"  
  
Kaiyari noticed Asa being silent and thought, 'thanks Asa let me do all the talking.' Kaiyari answered, "My sister and I are originally form here, but when we were younger we moved and just recently came back."  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara passed the office and their auras flickered. Kaiyari, Asa and Kagome all turned quickly and looked at who was giving of the power. They noticed that it was the three boys who had walked by the office.  
  
Kaiyari saw Keiko and yelled out, "Keiko are you our guide?" Keiko nodded and said, "I am surprised you remember my name eve if we met for a brief moment."  
  
Kagome smiled at the girl who was their tour guide and spoke up saying, "Hello, I am Hirguashi, Kagome."  
  
: Keiko smiled and stuck out her hand and said, "I am delighted to meet you Hirguashi-san. I am Keiko."  
  
Kagome shook her head and said, "Please call me Kagome." She turned to Kaiyari and Asa saying, "Please call me Kagome also."  
  
Kaiyari nodded and Asa said, "Sure thing."  
  
~After School~  
  
Kagome walked up her shrine steps and thought, 'I like that school.' As she continued to walk up the steps she stopped at the top when she sensed demon auras coming from her house. Running to the house she slammed open the door and yells, "Momma, Souta, Ji-chan are you alright?"  
  
Aiko smiles and says loud enough for Kagome to hear, "In here my dear." As Kagome entered the living room she stopped dead and yelled, "How did they get here?"  
  
Inuyasha covers his ears and mutters, "Wench." Kagome glares and yells , "Sit!"  
  
Kagome sits down and Shippou jumps into her lap. "Hello sweetheart," she said.  
  
Aiko smiled at her 'daughter' and said, "Kagome I think it would be wise to go to Genkai's."  
  
Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah that would be a good idea, but look at them momma."  
  
Aiko nodded and said, "I will let you take the car." Kagome stood up and took the keys saying, "what you are about to go in is a modern technology a machine that runs on gases for transport."  
  
Kagome then saw Kikyo and said, "Kikyo I believe that since I did return your true soul to you are um... yourself right?" Kikyo smiled at Kagome and said, "I thank you for doing that for me."  
  
Kaede looked puzzled and asked, "This is ye time right child?" Kagome smiled and answered, "Yes Kaede you will like Genkai, you two have a lot in common I believe."  
  
Sesshomaru just looked at the car and got in followed by Rin and Jaken. Kagome looked back an asked, "Sesshomaru are you okay with the human smells?"  
  
Sesshomaru answered, "I, Sesshomaru can handle the smell of filthy humans." Kagome nodded and glared at him moment and started the car up heading towards Genkai's temple.  
  
~Yu Yu Gang~  
  
Yusuke said bored, "We are going to grandma's why?"  
  
Kurama replied, "Yusuke, I believe with Genkai-sama's knowledge she can help us find out who those two girls were."  
  
Kuwabara said, "Yukina I am coming for you my love!"  
  
Hiei glared and snorted when Kuwabara fell face first over a pothole. "Moron, " Hiei said. Kuwabara stood up and bickered with Hiei till they reached Genkai's Temple.  
  
~Kaiyari & Asa~  
  
Asa and Kaiyari walked up the third set of stairs leading to Genkai's temple.  
  
Asa asked, "Kaiyari why are we going again?"  
  
Kaiyari sighed and answered, "To ask her if Kagome has been here lately why?"  
  
Asa shrugged and said, "I m bored."  
  
Kaiyari said mildly, "Oh shut it. we need to find our sister."  
  
~Genkai's Temple~  
  
All three groups walked up the stairs leading to Genkai's temple.  
  
Kaiyari and Asa arrived first and Genkai came out to greet the goddesses. Just as Genkai was about to say something the rekai tentai showed up. Yusuke yelled, "Genkai stay away from them!"  
  
AS he yelled that Kagome and the others arrived to see the rekai tentai and Kaiyari along with Asa arguing.  
  
Kaiyari turned to Kagome when she felt and said, "Why it's nice to see you again Kagome."  
  
Kagome shocked to see Kaiyari and Asa just waved and answered, "Yeah funny seeing you here."  
  
Genkai smiled and thought, 'I will let this play out for a while.'  
  
The rekai tentai turned to the feel of other demons and got in a fighting stance as did Kagome's friends. Kaiyari looked an Asa who was talking with Kagome and sighed frustrated.  
  
Kaiyari said, "Maybe this will be easier, for us all."  
  
Everyone turned to her and Asa muttered, "uh oh!"  
  
Kaiyari glared at Asa and said, "You want to say something Asa?"  
  
Asa nodded and asked, "Are you going to turn?"  
  
Kaiyari replied, "yes in a moment."  
  
Asa nodded and stayed quiet. Kaiyari looked at everyone and said, "each one of you will introduce yourselves starting with me. Hello, I am Kaiyari Chiyruu and this is my sister Asa."  
  
Yusuke stepped up and said, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, this idiot to my left is Kuwabara Kazuma, the shorty is Hiei and last, but not least Suichii Minamenio as human as his demon form he is Youko Kurama."  
  
Kaiyari backed away slightly as Kagome started, "I am Kagome Hirguashi, to my right is Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kaede. to my left are Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin."  
  
Asa looked at Kaiyari who looked freaked out. Asa said, "That wasn't to hard was it?"  
  
Everyone grumbled, "No."  
  
Genkai intervened and said, "Well now Kagome it is lovely to see you again and you brought friends how nice."  
  
Asa felt Kaiyari aura flare a little and Genkai turned quickly and said, "Damnit Asa-sama I thought your sister could control her emotions from you helping her?"  
  
Asa said, "Even with my help she has to realize it sooner or later."  
  
Genkai replied, "You two never could sustain your mortal forms long enough I would transform now. Kaiyari is loosing control!"  
  
Asa nodded and shouted, "Everyone stand back, um.. Kagome you can stay it wouldn't hurt you."  
  
All of a sudden a light surrounded the two goddesses and they transformed. The light faded as quickly as it had come receding back into Kaiyari and Asa. Kaiyari stood up looking at everyone with cold emotionless eyes and Asa wore a smile on her cheerful face.  
  
Asa said, "Well what do you think Genkai have we come along way or what?"  
  
Genkai answered, "Your more powerful than anyone can tell."  
  
Yusuke yelled, "Hey you're those to girls who killed that demon."  
  
Kaiyari turned and said, "You know that pretty obvious when I decapitated him."  
  
Asa grimaced and said, "Kaiyari again?"  
  
Kaiyari's scowl softens and she replied, "Yes my sister I did it again. I was surprise we actually covered our powers so good other wise we couldn't seek out Kagome."  
  
Kagome asked, "You were looking for me?"  
  
Asa said, "Yes Kagome we were."  
  
Kagome hesitated and asked, "Why though?"  
  
Kaiyari sighed and said, "Dear sister we will explain."  
  
Kagome nodded and then stuttered out, "Sis.sister?"  
  
Kaiyari giggled and said, "Asa you try to change my moods again and your in trouble. As I was saying Kagome you are a goddess you are our sister. I am ashamed to say though after your first patrol I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I was out with my mate and daughter."  
  
Asa sadly said, "I was watching you Kagome and something or someone took you from us."  
  
Inuyasha yelled, "The wench a goddess?"  
  
Kaiyari turned on him and said, "half-breed you will contain your foul mouth in front of us."  
  
Kagome spoke up and said, "Why am I human?"  
  
Asa laughed and said, "Sister you are merely in disguise as a mortal."  
  
Kaiyari said, "Kagome we searched everywhere for you in ever realm imaginable. Now we pointed a great amount of power such as those boys and I suppose from you. Now please close your eyes for you will be yourself shortly."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and opened them minutes later to see her friend and allies looking at her shocked. Kagome nervous asked, "Sango what is wrong?"  
  
Sango answered, "Nothing Kagome you just look amazing."  
  
Miroku curiously asked, "What type of goddess are you three?"  
  
Kaiyari said, "I am the goddess of elements and Kagome is the goddess of light and dark."  
  
Asa jumped up and said, "I am the goddess of emotions."  
  
Kagome noticed the sad and forlorn look in Kaiyari's eyes and asked, "Um. Kiayari. I am curious where is you mate and daughter?"  
  
Asa tried to say quickly, "Um. Kagome don't ask her." But Kaiyari cut her off. Kaiyari looked at her little sister and said, "My mate and daughter are dead."  
  
Everyone turned to hear arguing from behind them. Rin was pleading Sesshomaru for something, "Please sesshomaru-sama I want to see the pretty ladies!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who nodded in reassurance. Sesshomaru reluctantly said, "I suppose Rin."  
  
Rin ran out to see the pretty ladies and she said, "Hi kagome- neechan!" Rin turned to Asa and asked, "Who are you pretty lady?" Asa answered, "I am Asa."  
  
Kaiyari nervously looked at her the young girl who looked like her daughter. Kaiyari thought, 'they even have the same names.' Rin turned to the last pretty lady, but her eyes widened and she stuttered out, "Okaa- san?"  
  
Asa's eyes widen and noticed kaiyari's eye's fill with tears. Rin ran to Kaiyari and embraced her by the legs. Rin stated, "Okaa-san I remember you what happen an why was I put on earth?"  
  
Kaiyari bent down and hugging her daughter to her with all the love she had. Kaiyari said softly, "Rin honey something happened I thought you were dead. Oh my baby I have missed you so much!"  
  
Rin pulled back and said, "Okaa-san where is otou-san?"  
  
Kaiyari stilled and she answered to her daughter, "Honey your father disappeared on one of his little adventures and you disappeared the same night."  
  
Rin broke out crying and suddenly Kaiyari said, "Honey don't worry I think I know where he is."  
  
Kaiyari picked up Rin and turned to Sesshomaru saying, "Thank you."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and continued to watch as the others did.  
  
Asa shifted nervously and asked, "Kaiyari how are you going to find him?"  
  
Kagome spoke up and said, "Asa believe she knows what she is doing give her a moment."  
  
Kaiyari turned to Kurama and asked, "Can you let Youko out please?"  
  
Kurama hesitated and said quietly, "Hold on a moment please."  
  
Kurama called out to Youko in his mind, 'Youko do you want to come out?'  
  
Youko answered, 'Kurama you will be surprised to hear this, but she is my mate and as myself you are her mate also.'  
  
Kurama replied, 'I see then come out she awaits to see you.'  
  
Kurama looked at Kaiyari and looked at lovingly saying, "Kaiyari he will be here in a moment."  
  
A white mist surrounded Kurama and he turned into Youko Kurama his demon form. The mist parted and revealed a silver kitsune.  
  
Kaiyari nervously walked up to Youko and asked, "Youko?"  
  
Youko opened his eyes and replied, "Hello mate."  
  
Kaiyari rushed with Rin in her arms to her mate embracing him with love. Rin looked up and said, "Otou-san your back."  
  
Youko looked at his daughter and said, "I think its time Rin actually became her trueself."  
  
Rin smiled and said seriously, "Okaa-san can I transform I am sick of being a human little girl."  
  
Kaiyari smiled and said, "Yes my little girl you can."  
  
Asa smiled for her sister and turned to see Hiei looking at her intently. Asa shrugged it off and took Kagome by the arm as everyone walked inside for some tea.  
  
From the shadows Naraku looked on and said, "So the three goddesses show themselves good." As he chuckles he goes back to makai where he found out was the demon world.  
  
Shell: I its confusing ask us okay?  
  
Al: ::::;snores and cuddles flowers:::::::::  
  
Shelli: anyway al couldn't be here today for the last hour or so, but most of the plotting I couldn't have done with out her. She was great and we came up with everything like we wanted.  
  
Al: ::::::::::snores loudly and rolls over in the flowerbed picking more flowers::::::  
  
Shelli: ::;laughs::::::::: al is asleep and she is dreaming about reviews so don't disappoint her!!! :::::points to al that disappeared.:::::::::; um... yea she was here.  
  
Please reads and review! 


End file.
